deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nintendo Overpowered Hero Battle Royale
This is a What-If? Death Battle created by New super sonic kirby X. Description Nintendo had created very famous heroes Such as Mario, Link, Kirby, Samus and etc. However, these are the most famous! Interlude Kirby Wiz: Kirby is the protector of Dream Land and also of the PopStar planet. Boomstick: He can be so overpowered only by one razon.... Wiz: The copy habilities. 'Boomstick: '''He is a boy or a girl? Wiz: We will think he is a boy because we don't know, Boomstick. He can copy everything! '''Boomstick: '''Including his adversaries, getting his powers. Wiz: Also, he can turn into the forms of the games instantly, every form... '''Boomstick: '''Some of his abilities are the Fire Kirby and the Ice Kirby. Wiz: And also, the Beetle Kirby and an UNMEMORABLE sort of habilities. '''Boomstick: '''So Kirby is actually Nintendo's Superman? He can do nearly everything? Wiz: He also has the Star Hammer, a giant hammer (but not so giant as a warhammer) very powerful that can also charge in flames. '''Boomstick: '''With only ONE, ONLY ONE SLAM, Kirby sended some of his enemies to the sun! Oh my god! Wiz: And also, that hammer is a very powerful attack in Super Smash Bros. Series. '''Boomstick: '''He has a little body, but a GIANT power, that was out of my expectatives.... Wiz: His most powerful boost is the Supernova form, in this form, Kirby spins surrounded by a rainbow at very high speed. '''Boomstick: '''That boost reminds me the Super Star from the Mario series. Wiz: Because its the equivalent in Kirby-verse. And he can obliterate every enemy in this form but obviusly, this form is limited. '''Boomstick: '''Huh, Kirby has a more powerful boost....The Giant Sword. OH MY GOD, KIRBY COPIED LINK!!! Wiz: He turns into the Hero Form (that truly looks like Link) and summons a giant sword and gives to the rival a very fast giant slash combo. '''Boomstick: '''His "vehicle" is his flying star, which is very fast and can explode on the enemy's face, but he can summon an unlimited number of these stars. Wiz: And the Dragoon, his Kirby Air Ride vechicle is also very quick, being the second most powerful boost in Super Smash Bros. Series alongside the Dawn Gun from Kid Icarus series, being the most powerful the Smash Sphere. Kirby also has a sword. '''Boomstick: '''Wiz, don't forget the hability when he is Chef Kirby and he throws the oponent into a giant plate, then launches them to the sky! Wiz: We can say that Kirby is like a Nintendo Saitama, because one time, he obliterated Pop Star, which is giant with only one karate chop! '''Boomstick: '''No, he is like a -very little- Godzilla or Goku. Don't think he is weak because he is little! ''Kirby: Yaa-hey! Kirby eats Mega-Man and spits him and then, copies him. Pit Wiz: In the original Kid Icarus, Pit was a young angel trapped on the Underworld accidetally, however, Palutena, the Queen of the Sky was kidnapped by Medusa, the Queen of Underworld, and Palutena comunicates with Pit. 'Boomstick: '''You talk about that woman that looks like a true angel? Wiz: Yes. She communicated with Pit to save her, at the end, Pit rescues Palutena and defeats Medusa. In the second game, he saved Palutena from Medusa -again-. '''Boomstick: '''In the third game, he fought and defeated Hades, but at the cost of the Three Sacred Treasures (that were rebuilt). Wiz: Pit, at difference of other angels. He can't fly, unless Palutena gives him the Sacred Wings that allows him to fly very fast for a few minutes. '''Boomstick: '''Well, Pit's main weapon is his bow, which is bigger than a normal bow and also serves as a blade. Wiz: With his Sacred Bow, he can shoot powerful explosive light arrows to rivals. He can use his bow and use it as a blade. '''Boomstick: '''Pit can also impulse him with his wings for a few moment and jump very high, nearly the atmosphere of the Earth, and isn't true fly. Wiz: Pit is also very fast, and he can summon indestructible light shields to block every projectile, I mean, EVERY PROJECTILE. '''Boomstick: '''He also has Super Strength, speed and Stamina, just see how he survived to deadly lightning bolts. Wiz: The Violet Palm is an attack with good strength and good speed. The Ore Club allows him to create powerful tornadoes and give him an absurdly power, being able to destroy mountains and flip the battlefield with only one strike! Building.. Ness Wiz: After Giegue was defeated by Ninten in the first MOTHER, the alien was decoded two swore revenge against Ninten, his friends and the Earth. However, in the 90s, (the age of EarthBound) Ninten is a young adult '''Boomstick: '...So? Wiz: Giegue would not find him, and the alien turned into a horrible ent that looks like the fusion of a demon and a black hole. 'Boomstick: '''That's horrible! Wiz: Giegue, now Giygas invaded the Earth, and its time of Ness, a ten year old kid and his friends to save the world! '''Boomstick: '''Seriously? Ness' s main weapon is a bat and a yoyo... Wiz: The bat is very powerful if you think, Boomstick. In SSB, Ness can launch the rivals to the air with only one slam. And with only ONE SLAM, he can shatter and destroy diamond, the yoyo can trap enemies, is very fast and can ricochet in enemy's face. '''Boomstick: '''But Ness' main choices are his psychic powers, just like PK Flash, PK Thunder, PK Fire, PSI Magnet, Beta Paralysis, PK Starstorm, PK Rockin and the Omega Flash, and there are only the offensive attacks. Wiz: The PK Flash is a powerful energy ball that Ness creates and can be shot to the rival, and deals a lot of damage and sends that rival to the air. '''Boomstick: '''The PK Fire allows Ness to create a fire Flame and attack the enemy with it. The PK Thunder is when Ness creates an electric ball with the mind and can use it to impulse himself or shoot it to the enemy. Wiz: The PSI Magnet is an attack, it consists that Ness creates a magnetic barrier around himself and can absorb projectiles to get energy (or shoot it back). '''Boomstick: '''The PK Rockin is one of his three most powerful attack, it consists in a very powerful and psychic wave that can deal massive damage to all enemies! (But not at the point of killing them, only reducing a lot of their life). Wiz: The Omega Flash is that SSB calls a "Lucky Strike". Its a very powerful PK Flash that has a 40% to defeat the enemy with a single strike, a 35% chance of hurt him a lot and make him cry of an uncontrollable form, 10% of make the enemy feel strange and a 15% of let him numb. '''Boomstick: '''And its time of the ... ''Ness: PK STARSTORM!!! (Ness uses PK Starstorm in Super Smash Bros. Brawl). Wiz: The PK Starstorm (that was learned from Poo) is a very powerful attack that consists in this: Ness shoots a lot of energy giant meteors, this attack can damage all stage and enemies. He can also shoot the meteors in blue and giant powerful lasers! 'Boomstick: '''Ness is also able to took energy of all the beings with powers in the Earth and use it to boost him like TEN TIMES! Wiz: This allows Ness to defeat Giygas easily! '''Boomstick: '''OH MY SAINT GOD!!! Talking about Giygas, Ness has a great durability, being able to survive the most powerful attacks from Giygas! And Giygas is like Nintendo's Galactus!!! Wiz: Ness can also heal himself from damages and sicknesses with two psychic healing powers... '''Boomstick: '''And Ness also can teleport, hypnotize the rivals, can jump high and he is very agile, being able to dodge shoots from the Dark Cannon! ''Starmen Troops: You think you can defeat me? Ness: ...Ok....PK STARSTORM!!! Ness disintegrates the Starmen Troops to ashes with the PK Starstorm. Pikachu tries to shoot a thunder to Ness in SSB4, but Ness hypnotizes him. Shulk Battle Results Building page... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles